Lost : Forest of Death
by Athena Minev
Summary: Demi penduduk desanya, Sakura rela pergi seorang diri ke hutan kematian demi tanaman obat. Tak disangka dia bertemu dengan siluman rubah berekor sembilan. DLDR! Warning inside. My first NaruSaku fanfic.


_**AUTHOR SANGAT TIDAK SUKA JIKA FANFICT-NYA DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lost : Forest of Death_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Lost : Forest of Death © Athena Minev_

_NaruSaku_

_**WARNING!**_

_AU, OOC, Typos, Lemon, Adult Fic, Beastiality (Maybe), Explicit, One Shot, etc._

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura melangkah seorang diri di dalam hutan kematian―hutan terlarang di desa Konoha, yang berarti tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun. Hutan ini sebenarnya sama seperti hutan lain, pohonnya banyak dan lebat dengan binatang-binatang buas berkeliaran di hutan. Tapi bukan itu yang menyebabkan hutan di utara desa Konoha ini dinamai hutan kematian. Ada sebuah mitos yang beredar di masyarakat kalau hutan kematian adalah tempat tinggal siluman rubah berekor sembilan, dan setiap orang yang memasuki hutan ini akan menjadi santapan siluman itu. Awalnya tak ada yang percaya, tapi lama-kelamaan mitos itu seolah menjadi nyata, setiap orang yang memasuki hutan, menghilang tanpa jejak dan tidak pernah kembali lagi, berhari-hari dicari pun tak mendapatkan hasilnya, entah masih hidup atau sudah mati. Karena jumlah korban semakin bertambah, hutan itupun ditutup, ditambah dengan aura mencekam yang menyelimuti hutan semenjak mitos itu berkembang, tak ada lagi orang yang berani memasuki hutan kematian.

Tapi, Sakura mengabaikannya, dia tidak perduli dengan mitos itu. Dengan tekad kuat, dia menjelajahi hutan demi satu tujuan―mencari tanaman obat yang sangat langka, yang hanya tumbuh di hutan kematian. Semua itu ia lakukan demi desanya yang saat ini tengah terjangkiti sebuah wabah. Dan Sakura percaya bahwa tanaman yang ia cari itulah, obat untuk wabah di desanya, semua itu karena sebuah buku usang di perpustakaan yang telah ia baca saat mencari solusi.

Bukan sebuah perjalanan yang mudah, keinginan Sakura ini dilarang keras oleh semua orang, tak ada yang mengizinkannya untuk pergi ke hutan kematian, tapi Sakura adalah gadis keras kepala. Di pagi-pagi buta, gadis itu berangkat menuju hutan kematian dengan sebuah tas ransel yang berisi peralatan yang sekiranya ia butuhkan, tak ada yang tahu, setidaknya belum. Sesampainya di hutan kematian, Sakura juga harus melewati area/jalan yang tidak mudah, banyak rintangan dan ancaman yang menghadangnya, dan perjalanannya masihlah jauh. Di buku yang dia baca, tanaman itu tumbuh di sebuah hamparan di tengah hutan.

Meski matahari sudah berada di atas kepala, sinarnya hanya berkontribusi sedikit di hutan. Jika Sakura lelah, dia beristirahat sejenak. Sakura tidak bodoh, belum memasuki hutan saja dia bisa merasakan aura tak enak, pun sekarang. Tapi Sakura berusaha mengikis ketakutannya demi tanaman obat itu dan penduduk desa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berhenti melangkah, dia mulai ragu. Di depan sana, ada sebuah jembatan kayu yang sudah lapuk dan tampak rapuh. Jembatan kayu itu bergoyang-goyang saat angin berhembus. Dan di bawah sana adalah sebuah jurang yang kelihatannya tanpa dasar, sangat gelap. Sangat berbahaya. Sakura tidak yakin bisa melintasi jembatan itu dengan aman. Tapi jembatan itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menuju ke hamparan di tengah hutan.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya takut dan khawatir. Dia melangkah pelan, tepat di depan jembatan dia berhenti dan berpikir sejenak. Dia memegang tali penghubung jembatan yang tak jauh beda dengan kayu jembatannya. Sakura membulatkan tekadnya. Dengan langkah perlahan-lahan, dia meniti satu per satu kayu jembatan itu dengan perasaan tak karuan, jantung berdetak kencang, dia takut jatuh tapi dia berdoa dalam hati semoga dia bisa selamat.

Saat sampai di tengah jembatan, tak diduga-duga angin berhembus kencang dan jembatan kayu itu bergoyang keras. Sakura menutup matanya dan berpegangan erat pada tali jembatan. Tanpa Sakura sadari, tali pengikat dari arah dia datang mulai terputus.

"KYAAAAAAAA…!" Sakura menjerit keras saat tubuhnya terhempas jatuh, dia yang sangat panik tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Tubuh gadis merah muda itu jatuh ke jurang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nghh…" Sakura melenguh pelan. Kedua matanya mulai mengerjap-erjap pelan. Begitu sunyi, sepi. Dia lalu terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Kedua _emerald_-nya menyapu ke semua penjuru, tak ada apapun, hanya kegelapan samar, sulit rasanya untuk melihat jelas. Dia bingung, terkejut, dan bersyukur. Dia tidak menyangka masih hidup setelah jatuh dari jembatan kayu itu ke sebuah jurang. Dia merasakan tak ada luka atau rasa sakit di tubuhnya, hanya kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

'_Rasanya ada yang aneh.'_

Tubuh Sakura kaku dengan tatapan mata yang membulat dan was-was saat telapak tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sakura meraba sesuatu yang dia pegang itu, dia kepalanya menoleh ke bawah. Kedua matanya langsung membulat terkejut.

"KYAAAAAA…!" Sakura menjerit dan tubuhnya bergerak liar. Dia kembali menatap sekelilingnya dan semuanya sama, tengkorak manusia dalam jumlah banyak berada di mana-mana. Dia ketakutan setengah mati. Sekarang, Sakura percaya dengan mitos itu. Dia berdiri dengan cepat dan melangkah mundur. Beberapa kali dia tak sengaja menginjak atau tersandung tulang-belulang itu. Sakura berjengit dan seketika berhenti melangkah saat ia merasakan sesuatu berada di belakangnya. Sebuah geraman, desau nafas, dan aura menakutkan yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya kaku untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang berada di belakangnya.

"KYAAAAAA…!" Sakura lagi-lagi menjerit. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar, penuh rasa takut. Dia bahkan mulai terisak. Seekor rubah dengan ekornya yang berjumlah sembilan berada di depan Sakura. Rubah itu bercahaya, sekujur tubuhnya ditutupi bulu yang berwarna _orange_-kemerahan, mahluk itu mendekati Sakura dan mulai mengendusnya. Sakura ketakutan setengah mati, tapi tubuhnya serasa mati rasa.

"A-Aku mohon tolong maafkan aku. A-Aku kesini… hanya untuk mencari tanaman obat. T-Tolong jangan makan aku," ucap Sakura dengan nada bergetar ketakutan. Kedua matanya terpejam erat saat rubah itu mengendus dirinya.

"T-Tolong jangan―KYAAAAAA…!" Sakura kaget bukan main saat pipi kanannya dijilat oleh lidah rubah itu. Sakura bergerak mundur secara perlahan, tapi gerakannya terhenti karena ekor-ekor dari rubah itu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menjauh. Rubah itu kembali menjilati Sakura tapi bukan di pipi, melainkan di leher. Sakura membeku dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sakura takut jika dia menjerit lagi, dia akan menjadi santapan rubah itu, dan pada akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa memanjat doa dalam hati. Setelahnya, rubah itu tertidur di sekitar Sakura. Kedua _emerald_ Sakura membuka perlahan, dia menyaksikan rubah itu tertidur sekitarnya dengan ekor-ekor rubah itu yang membentengi Sakura.

Dalam diam, Sakura memperhatikan rubah itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat, rubah itu cukup cantik tapi juga terkesan seram dan menakutkan. Warna bulunya. Kumisnya yang seperti rubah pada umumnya tapi lebih panjang dan jumlah ekornya ada sembilan, persis seperti yang ada di dalam mitos, _plus_ dengan kumpulan kerangka manusia yang menemani mereka.

Sakura sulit berpikir dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu apakah siluman rubah itu akan memakannya atau tidak. Bisa saja ini hanya triknya, membiarkan dia hidup lebih lama sedikit, lalu memakannya saat lapar. Ya, pasti seperti itu.

Sakura tersentak, saat mata siluman rubah itu terbuka dan menatap langsung ke matanya. Gadis merah muda meneguk ludah takut, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, tubuhnya kembali bergetar takut. Sakura kaget saat siluman rubah berubah wujud menjadi seorang pemuda yang mungkin seusianya. Dia―cukup tampan, kulit _tan_-nya, rambut jambrik kuningnya, parasnya, goresan kumis di kedua pipinya, kedua bola mata _blue_ _sapphire_-nya, dan jangan lupakan ke-sembilan ekornya masih tetap ada, meliuk-liuk pelan, entah kenapa dan bagaimana bisa siluman itu bisa mempesona Sakura untuk sesaat. Dan lalu―gadis itu tanpa sadar merona merah saat melihat wajah _innocent_ pemuda itu. _Emerald_-nya baru sadar kalau dada bidang pemuda itu telanjang, dan kedua giok itupun menjelajahi tubuh pemuda itu.

_BLUSH_

"KYAAAAA…!" Sakura refleks menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hal itu karena pemuda―siluman―di depannya itu tengah telanjang bulat, tak hanya bertelanjang dada. Pemuda itu kembali dibuat kaget, bergerak mendekati Sakura.

"H-Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"K-Kau! Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?!" seru Sakura masih dengan menangkup wajahnya―malu, Sakura seakan lupa kalau pemuda itu adalah jelmaan siluman.

"Baju?" pemuda itu membeo dengan tampang polosnya.

"Iya! Baju. Pakaian. Kain. Atau―aaarrrggghhh!"

Pemuda itu mengernyit heran. Kedua tangan pemuda itu bergerak menarik kedua tangan Sakura dari wajahnya.

"H-Hei…?!" Sakura menolak, terjadilah aksi saling tarik-menarik.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Sakura.

"Tch! Iya… iya… aku lepaskan," ucapnya malas.

"K-Kenapa kau bisa bicara?" tanya Sakura yang seakan baru sadar kalau dia telah dan sedang berbicara dengan jelmaan siluman.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bisa bicara?" tanya ketus pemuda itu. Gadis di depannya itu seperti sedang menghina saja.

"Kau itukan siluman!" sungut Sakura. Gadis itu masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"―A-Apa kau akan memakanku?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Pemuda itu berjengit pelan dan menatap bingung gadis manis―menurut jelmaan siluman―itu.

"Memakanmu?" Rasanya _dia _ingin tertawa.

"Iya! Katanya, siluman rubah ekor sembilan… kau! Suka memakan manusia."

"Biasanya," jawabnya santai. Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar nada suara santai dari pemuda jelmaan siluman itu.

"I-Itu berarti… kau juga akan memakanku?"

"Hmm…" jelmaan siluman itu memasang pose berpikir. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk sedikit mengintip pemuda itu, hanya menatap area wajah, tidak lebih. Dan mana berani Sakura menatap bagian lain…?

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku juga manusia? Kenapa kau tidak mau memakanku?" pertanyaan bodoh yang Sakura ajukan―entah sadar atau tidak.

"Entahlah. Biasanya aku akan langsung memakan manusia yang datang kesini. Tapi… kau berbeda. Aku sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk memakanmu. Dan―"

"Dan apa?" potong Sakura penasaran.

"Aku suka wangi tubuhmu," ucapnya jujur dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Rona kemerahan menjalari wajah Sakura. Sakura menahan nafas untuk sejenak.

"Wangi tubuhku?"

"Ya. Wangi tubuhmu sangat manis dan harum," ucapnya. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benak Sakura. Dia bisa memanfaatkan keadaan ini. Terkesan jahat memang, tapi ya… memang dia―Sakura―perduli? Yang harus dia prioritaskan adalah keselamatan penduduk desanya.

"K-Kalau begitu… bisakah aku meminta tolong?" pinta Sakura sedikit terselip keragu-raguan.

"Apa itu?" serunya antusias.

"Aku datang kesini karena mencari sebuah tanaman obat untuk penduduk desaku yang sedang terkena wabah, dan tanaman obat itu hanya ada di hamparan di tengah hutan. Apa kau mau membantuku untuk mendapatkannya?" sebenarnya Sakura ragu siluman itu mau membantunya atau tidak, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Kau sangat baik, ya," pujinya tulus. _Dia _percaya dengan ucapan Sakura, karena _dia _tidak menangkap kebohongan dari Sakura. _Dia _bisa tahu mana orang jujur, mana orang yang berbohong hanya dengan menatap mata lawannya selama beberapa detik saja.

"Terima―"

"Sayangnya itu tidak gratis," potongnya.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mengernyit kecil.

"Semua ada harganya. Dengan kata lain… tidak gratis."

"A-Apa yang kau mau?"

"Bukan apa yang aku mau. Tapi apa yang bisa kau berikan? Sesuatu yang berharga dan tidak ada nilainya. Itu yang aku mau."

"Apa dengan itu aku bisa mendapatkan tanaman obat itu?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ya. Sebanyak apapun kau mau."

Sakura berpikir dan jelmaan rubah itu menunggu dengan tenang. Sakura tersentak akan sesuatu.

"Aku… jatuh dari atas jembatan ke jurang ini, harusnya aku sudah… mati. Tapi… kenapa aku masih hidup?"

"Mudah saja. Aku menyelamatkanmu."

"Kenapa kau ingin menyelamatkanku?" tanya Sakura sangat penasaran. Untuk apa juga rubah itu sampai repot-repot menyelamatkan orang asing sepertinya? Bukankah itu aneh?

"Karena aku ingin," jawabnya santai.

"Lalu… apa kau tahu dimana tasku?"

"Tas? Hmm… benda apa itu?" tanyanya polos. Sakura mendesah dan menunduk kecewa. Hilang sudah harapannya. Sakura pikir dari beberapa benda atau semuanya yang ia bawa bisa dia tukar dengan tanaman obat itu, mencari tasnya pasti memakan waktu, ditambah dia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Dia berpikir dan berpikir, apa yang harus dia korbankan…?

"Jadi… sudah memutuskan apa yang ingin kau korban, kan?" desaknya. Sebuah ide―sangat―gila melintas di benak Sakura. Benar-benar ide gila, tapi mengingat penduduk desa yang membutuhkannya, dia mulai menimang-nimang. Tidak boleh ada keraguan dan harus bertindak cepat.

"Kau janji akan memberiku tanaman obat itu sebanyak apapun?"

"Aku janji. Kau bisa memegang janjiku," jawabnya serius. Sakura menghela nafas, dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Tubuhku―" pemuda jelmaan siluman itu menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata tak terbaca.

"Kuberikan tubuhku," Sakura berkata menyakinkan.

"Kau yakin?"

"―Y-Ya," keragu-raguan terselip samar dalam nada suara Sakura, dan _dia _menyadarinya.

'_Menarik,' _pemuda jelmaan siluman itu menyeringai lebar, tanpa Sakura ketahui. Tidak dia sangka gadis manusia yang ada didepannya ini berani mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri hanya untuk tanaman obat?

"Kuterima," pemuda itu menarik tubuh Sakura untuk berdiri, detik kemudian, mereka menghilang ditelan cahaya, meninggalkan jurang tulang-belulang manusia itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan pemuda jelmaan siluman itu kini berada di hamparan di tengah hutan, bermacam tumbuhan ada di hamparan indah itu. Mata Sakura berbinar takjub saat melihat sekumpulan tanaman yang ia cari, lebih dari cukup untuk mengobati penduduk desa. Saat Sakura akan berlari menghampiri tanaman itu, pemuda itu cepat-cepat mencekal pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Jangan lupakan dengan apa yang sudah kau bayarkan, Haruno Sakura-_chan_."

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Itu tidak penting. Dan panggil aku Naruto."

"Naruto? Kau punya nama?"

"Kau pikir hanya manusia yang punya nama saja? Sekalipun aku ini siluman, aku juga punya nama!" ketus Naruto.

"Iya… iya… Aku minta maaf."

"Tenang saja, kau bisa ambil tanaman itu setelah kau membayarnya."

"…"

"Kau tahu, Sakura-_chan_? Kau adalah gadis yang menarik. Bukan hanya wangi tubuhmu itu, tapi sifat dan sikapmu juga menarik. Baru kali ini aku bertemu manusia sepertimu," ungkap Naruto jujur.

"…"

"Semua orang yang pernah masuk ke hutan ini sama sepertimu. Mereka menginginkan sesuatu dari hutan ini dan aku tidak pernah membiarkan mereka mendapatkannya apalagi dalam keadaan hidup," Naruto mulai bercerita.

"Karena itu kau memakan mereka?"

"Begitulah. Tapi kau berbeda. Dan kurasa… aku menyukaimu," Naruto―masih dalam keadaan telanjang―bergerak memeluk Sakura. Gadis itu merona merah tak karuan saat tubuh telanjang Naruto memeluknya erat. Sungguh, Sakura untuk beberapa saat melupakan kalau Naruto itu dalam keadaan telanjang. Bodohnya dia!

Kepala Naruto menelusup ke leher Sakura, menghirup rakus wangi tubuh Sakura yang sangat manis dan memabukkan untuknya. Lidah Naruto mulai menjilati kulit leher Sakura.

"Na-Narutohhh…" Sakura mendesah pelan dan tertahan. Tangan Sakura tanpa sadar bergerak memeluk punggung Naruto, sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto yang memeluk pinggang Sakura, mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Sakura mendongak saat Naruto semakin jauh mengeksplorasi lehernya. Jilatan, kecupan, hisapan, gigitan―Naruto melakukannya di leher Sakura dengan penuh gairah―tertinggallah _kiss_ _mark_. Puas dengan leher, Naruto berpindah ke bibir Sakura, melumatnya juga penuh dengan gairah. Sakura membalasnya tanpa sadar. Kini mereka saling bertukar _saliva_ dan melakukan _french_ _kiss_ dengan begitu menggebu-gebu.

"Aaaanngghhh…" Sakura mendesah dalam ciuman panas mereka. Entah sejak kapan, mereka berdua sudah berbaring di atas hamparan. Tubuh telanjang Naruto menindih tubuh Sakura yang juga entah sejak kapan ikut telanjang. Kedua tangan Naruto meremas-remas dan memilin dada juga puting Sakura. Tak ketinggalan, ekor-ekor Naruto juga memanjakan tubuh Sakura.

"Mmnnhhh~ Naruto-_kun_…"

Salah satu ekor Naruto menggesek-gesek kewanitaan Sakura, membuat gadis itu mendesah nikmat saat kewanitaannya bergesekkan dengan bulu-bulu halus ekor Naruto.

"Aaaannghh… Naru… Naruto-_kunhhh_~"

Naruto akhirnya mengakhiri _french_ _kiss_ mereka, bibirnya lalu turun untuk menyusu pada Sakura. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat puting Sakura, ada kalanya dia gigit puting merah muda itu di dalam mulutnya, hingga lama-kelamaan puting itu tegang, dan Naruto berpindah menyusu ke puting satunya.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati kegiatan mereka saat ini, Sakura tidak bisa memungkirinya, dan lagipula ini demi tujuan utamanya datang ke hutan ini. Kejantanan Naruto benar-benar sudah mengalami ereksi beberapa kali. Tubuh Sakura benar-benar memabukkan untuk Naruto. Pada dasarnya, Naruto itu termasuk siluman yang mesum. Saat menemukan manusia wanita, Naruto selalu bercinta dengan manusia wanita itu sampai beberapa ronde sebelum dia bunuh dan makan. Tapi Sakura berbeda dan itu tidak akan membuat Naruto puas apalagi sampai membunuh dan memakannya.

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, memposisikan kejantanannya di depan pintu masuk kewanitaan Sakura.

"AAAAAGGGHHHH…!" tanpa aba-aba, Naruto memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura bahkan sampai merobek selaput dara milik Sakura, membuat wanita itu menjerit kesakitan dengan keras.

"Naruto… aaaggghhh… sakit," ucap Sakura bergetar. Darah keperawaan Sakura telah merembes keluar, bercampur dengan cairan pelicinnya.

"Sempit," Naruto bisa merasakan kewanitaan Sakura yang sangat sempit dan ketat meremas-remas kejantanannya.

"Agh! A-Agh! Agh! Naru… tohhh…" Sakura kembali mendesah saat Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya, sehingga kejantanan beras milik pemuda jelmaan siluman itu bergerak keluar-masuk dalam kewanitaannya.

"Sakura-_chan_~"

"Na-Naruto-_kunhhh_… Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Sakura mendesah hebat saat gerakan Naruto terus bertambah cepat dan keras. Tubuh mereka bergoyang hebat, kedua tangan Sakura merangkul leher Naruto, sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto bertumpu di tanah. Naruto kembali menyusu saat dia tidak tahan dengan dada Sakura yang bergerak liar.

"Gahh! Hah! Hhhh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

"Sakura-_chan_, kau… ahh! nikmat sekali."

"Na-Naruto… A-Akuhhh… Hhah! Ahh!―"

"Sakura-_chan_… keluarkan… bersama."

"Hyaaaaaaahhhh…!"

"Sakura-_chanhhh_…!"

Mereka klimaks secara bersamaan. Sperma Naruto keluar sangat banyak di dalam rahim Sakura, wanita itu merasakannya dengan sangat jelas, hangat, penuh dan nikmat. Mereka masih dalam nafas terengah, tapi tidak lama untuk Naruto.

Pemuda siluman itu lalu membuat Sakura dalam posisi menungging dan wujud Naruto kembali ke wujud silumannya, dengan kejantanannya yang kembali tegak. Di ronde kedua, kejantanan Naruto memasuki lubang belakang Sakura, sedangkan tiga ekornya berhasil memaksa masuk ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Wanita itu menjerit keras saat ekor Naruto masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya. Naruto lalu menggerakkannya secara bersamaan.

"Hyaaaahhh! Naruto! Naruto! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu dalam diri Sakura. Mereka masih terus bercumbu ria dalam posisi itu. Satu ekor Naruto yang lain, bergerak mendekati mulut Sakura, dan secara refleks Sakura membuka mulutnya dan ekor itupun masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura, wanita itu mengulum ekor Naruto selayaknya kejantanan Naruto. Tak hanya itu saja, dua ekor Naruto lainnya bergerak untuk memanjakan kedua payudara Sakura yang menggantung dan bergerak liar. Tiga ekor sisanya, melilit tubuh Sakura dan menggesek-gesekannya hingga menimbulkan sensasi geli yang nikmat.

"Sakura-_chanhhh_~ S-Sial! Ini benar-benar nikmat!"

"Oh! Oh! Aaaannhhh! Hah! Hah! Narutohhh~ Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaahhhh…!"

"Aaahh!"

Klimaks kedua mereka benar-benar hebat dan banyak. Naruto mencabut kejantanannya dan kembali berwujud seorang pemuda. Dia menatap cinta pada Sakura. Naruto berpikir, jika Sakura mendapatkan tanaman obat itu, Sakura pasti akan pergi dari hutan kematian dan dia tidak bisa menemui Sakura jika tidak saat bulan purnama, secara kasat mata, hutan kematian dilingkari oleh mantra yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa keluar dari dalam hutan kecuali saat bulan purnama, karena mantra itu melemah jika tertimpa sinar bulan.

Naruto mengakui kalau dia mencintai Sakura. Siluman itu mencintai seorang manusia dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura. Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan campur aduk.

"Na-Naruto… aku sudah menepati janjiku. Aku sudah memberikan tubuhku padamu. Sekarang, tepati janjimu," tuntut Sakura dengan nafas yang masih sedikit terengah.

"…"

"Naruto?" Sakura memanggil nama pemuda jelmaan itu sedikit lebih keras.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak bisa," ucap Naruto dengan wajah bersalah.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura gusar.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi," ungkap Naruto menatap langsung kedua bola mata Sakura.

"!"

Naruto lalu memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat seakan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Setelah itu mereka menghilang di telan cahaya, menghilang jauh ke dalam hutan. Sakura tidak punya kesempatan untuk memberontak atau bahkan bersuara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, semua penduduk desa sudah tahu kalau Sakura menghilang. Mereka melakukan pencarian, akan tetapi tak mendapatkan hasil dan hanya satu tempat yang belum mereka cari―hutan kematian, tapi tak ada yang berani memasuki hutan kematian, setelah mendengar Sakura pergi ke hutan kematian seorang diri. Semua orang dirundung kesedihan dan duka. Keluarga, teman dan masyarakat desa yang menyayangi Sakura berusaha merelakan kepergian gadis baik hati itu dengan rasa berat hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di hutan kematian, Naruto sangat bahagia karena Sakura selalu berada disisinya, meski Naruto harus menghapus ingatan Sakura dan menggantinya dengan ingatan baru agar Sakura tetap berada disampingnya, sampai kapanpun. Naruto tetaplah siluman, Sakura tetaplah manusia. Dan wanita pendamping siluman itu kini tengah mengandung anak dari siluman rubah ekor sembilan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**OWARI…**_


End file.
